Corrupt Beings
by Cylonblaze
Summary: As worlds have collided, Kreeth finds she can once more begin her experiments. Cutting a deal with one specimen, she creates an dumb, obedient slayer. Or so she thought... a wanting stirs this creature, freedom and the world around calls. But could it ever leave the only thing it's ever known... OC centric story, no romance. T to be safe.


Oh! Oh, no, please, come in! You look half-frozen… no, please forgive my appearance, I will not eat you! I have no intention of taking any such actions!

Nasty storm, it appears to be. That is a problem with being up north here… that and the rumors of dragons, of course. Oh, you've seen one? At Helgen? So what they say is true! Oh. Yes, I am pretty reclusive here, you are my first visitors. Forgive me if I speak oddly, or out of place, I have had no need to communicate like this for a long time. And would you care to tell me about yourself? Ah, well if you do not wish to, I can go first. For starters…

I am not proud of most of my actions. Not long 'go it seems, I was an incompetent creature, created for darkness. I knew nothing besides to obey, to eat, to kill. I knew of no feelings, of no freedom, of anything other than she. That is why I stay here, so I may not harm any more people. Not that I would hurt you! I am merely telling you the truth. That is what you wished to know, not a web of lies to keep you ignorant. Hmph, ignorance.

Some people say ignorance is bliss-

-well, I do not believe that. I believe ignorance is an excuse, and sometimes a curse. Nothing we want to know should be withheld from anyone, no matter how devastating, horrifying, or sad it may be. Everything has a right to know, if they truly want it.

Heavy thoughts for someone like me. I guess you would not know that though… Here, take a seat. It is not fit to travel with that snowstorm raging outside. I suppose I could humor you with a story. I have many books, here, you wish to read? Oh, me? Hmm, yes, I do suppose my appearance would trigger thoughts for a story. Truth in being, I was always this way. No book I have writ yet, about my story, but I can speak of it now.

Tell me what you think.

* * *

The haggish bird crowed happily as she saw her abomination lurching across to her. "Yes, yes that's it my darling! Come to mama!" she patted the hybrid who was obediently crouching in front of her. After so many tries, she had done it! Created a successful mix of dragon, argonian, and irken! The creature in front of her resembled all three in one way or another; it seemed to have a slightly elongated neck, on top of which rested a rather irken-like head, with a slight snout. It had flat, colorless buggy eyes, and the bird expected it to eventually get lizard-like pupils, and turn to a greenish color. It's shoulders bothered her; where wings should have been, only two deformed shoulderplates stood, giving it a hulking, hunched look. It's front arms were long, with a three-fingered irken right hand but a four digits on it left hand, with no seeable thumb. Its hind legs were already finely muscled, but bent more then she would've liked, and she assumed her creation would have a few troubles learning to run. The thing that was most fearsome was its tail. The tail was nearly as long as the creature itself, and should eventually become strong and whippy. Its back was covered in a thin layer of sharp looking scales, while the rest of the body was leathery light green skin. It growled softly, its tail making a rustling noise as it slunk around the floor.

Her creation may yet change for the better; it was extremely young, having only hatched a day ago. Already pleased with its progress, she tossed a dead mouse at it, continuing to crow softly to it. Give it a few days, and maybe she would have her fetcher. If she really needed, she reckoned she could add a PAK to it, equipped with wings. She was reluctant though; she didn't know what a PAK would do, if it would hamper it more than help it. It had survived more than 24 hours now without one, and she'd like to keep it PAKless. Best not to tamper with touchy technology on a new creature.

The creature tore eagerly at the mouse, finishing it quickly before scurrying around to find more. It seemed to have fair smell, she reflected, as it swiped at a rat.

"Is it good?" came a strained voice from the other corner of what could be called a mad-scientists' lab.

Kreeth, the hags-bird, didn't move as she snapped back, "Give it a few days to mature, then we'll see!"

"And… then you'll send it after them, right? That was our bargain."

"Of course. I could always use the parts, anyways."

* * *

Kreeth crossed out another possible weakness, namely water. It had now been a week since Arkenoc's, the creature's, creation. Kreeth was fairly happy with how it was reacting so far. The mixed species appeared to cross out any and all weaknesses the mixes, alone, had, and was in no need of a PAK still.

"Come on now, Arkenoc, out of the water!" she had tested him in both salt and freshwater, just to make sure that none of her haggishness had affected him. It appeared to enjoy being in the water, if only just. Still, that slight feeling of happiness rankled her. The main reason she threw in irken DNA was so it would be stupidly loyal, and avoid having any feeling other than indifference. She made a mistake with Lutta; love was too much of a threat for any creature. Maybe she'd need a PAK if only to iron out feelings. Well, best figure that out later on. Some emotion isn't bad, especially if it helps it do the job.

As long as it didn't get in the way, it'd be alright… "Next test little ravager! Let me say, you are doing very well so far… ahh, poisons and diseases. Let's hope you kept the argonians' natural resistance to that stuff."

The rest of the day went somewhat smoothly, though she had to quit testing once Arkenoc was beginning to show signs of fatigue. Overall… not bad, she concluded. However, it was prone to disease, and naturally fears humans, and anything taller than it, needed sleep… And then came the anatomy problems, which she was expecting. It couldn't run very fast still, and its eyesight wasn't perfect, nor was its hearing. And one of the three webbed 'horns' on its head were extremely sensitive. Although, it had grown an incredible amount already; going from just under three feet to almost 6ft. That could be the main reason why it was acting up; it still had to get used to the new body. No matter; testing could wait a little longer. But to try telling that to-

"WHAT? It's already been too long! Who knows where they are by now! I say test it until it falls! Or send it out NOW!"

Kreeth sighed. She knew she was dealing with a rather prickly 'assistant', one that wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Fortunately, Kreeth knew just how to appease her. "Oh, dearie, these things, usually, they take a lot longer. And time flows faster here than on any other planet; you should know that. They will still be there. Besides, I'm already working on another, backup, just in case. Patience dearie, patience…"

"Yeah, well, I've had enough patience to deal with you picking me apart! I should just finish you off now, hagsbeast, and send It myself!

Kreeth sighed, and continued in a lowered voice, "Oh, well, yes, I suppose I have been rather touchy with you. But just look at it dear! I'm already so close! I'm almost done. Why soil your own hands on critters so lowly and moronic? And it's not as if anyone will find out. I'm going to keep this little Arkenoc all here to myself after its mission, and you can nab any credit you want. I can release you, if you so wish."

"No, I wouldn't leave and leave you alone with this knowledge on so many species. I'll stay, but I demand to be released, if you're done with me!"

"Of course." Kreeth sent one of her half-hags over to open the tube-like cage, but to also poison the occupant. One wouldn't hurt her, just make her slow. So Kreeth could survive if she attacked. However, for now… this 'backup' cell could most likely hold some more dragon into this…

* * *

Another month passed, with Kreeth continuously testing Arkenoc, watching it closely. It had well adapted to its size, now slowly growing over 6ft. A few changes had occurred, besides the growth; it's head was no longer snouted, and two of the three horns on its head had hardened, becoming sharp weapons. The third horn ended up much more like that an antennae, much longer and softer. A thick webbing formed between the horns, connecting them, and could be moved, most likely to show emotion. The eyes had turned out as she expected, pale green with a black, narrow pupil. The hide color had darkened; all the scales were now a reddish-black color, anywhere else was a lighter shade of green. The tail was now almost a full 12 feet in length, and by far its most powerful weapon. It preferred walking and running like a wolf, due to its hind legs, even though its spine was built for walking upright. The legs had almost six joints total, or something obscure like that. This allowed extreme flexibility in its feet, and could balance extraordinarily well. Its front arms were also built like that of a humanoids', and hadn't gained enough strength to keep up with the power in the hind legs when running. The front arms themselves hadn't changed much; the left arm still resembled that of an irken's while the other had four hooked claws... but curse those shoulder blades! They had stubbornly refused to expand out into wings, and were truly hurting Arkenoc's ability to be useful. She might even have to saw them off altogether, and use the PAK to make up for the loss of the front limbs. Ah, this was why she had this backup…

The creature dubbed as Arkenoc stared up at the one thing he had known for longest, waiting for her to do something. He usually didn't do anything else unless told to. What else is there to do? Besides listen to the other one shout. Although, recently he'd been sent off to some villages and bring back some of the creatures living there. It had been easy work, and he would be allowed whatever wasn't needed. Nevermind the taste, or what it was; it took the edge off his hunger. It filled his being, made him more alert, live longer. What would it matter as to what it is that allowed him to be stronger longer?

She began to speak. "Hah! This'll bring down any excess bone size a bit, make it quicker. Speed, strength, sharp senses, and obedience is what makes a good killer. And smarts, but you have me for that. Now, let me see… Arkenoc, you prove to be an example of speed and obedience. Listen closely now to mama, Mama needs a wolf, doggie creature." She knew she didn't have to say more; Arkenoc had been introduced to wolves before.

Arkenoc crawled out, the only sound audible was that of crunching snow as the hybrid stepped out from the cave. He didn't know exactly what she said before she requested 'wolf'. Wolf was easy; listen for howls. So, pausing at random intervals to listen, Arkenoc slowly made his way away from home…

**Hmm… I appear to be writing a new story. Well, I iz, about one of my OC's. Hope 'twas okay, I'm trying to write shorter chapters (and I just wanna get something out T_T) Hopefully I will continue this, and not be lazy about it.**

**I hereby state the in no way, shape, or form, do I own Kreeth, irkens, or the whole of Tamriel, and whatever lives in it. There is my disclaimer.**


End file.
